Magic
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: This is a Marauder era-time travel story. Lily/James and Alice/Frank. Just something I thought would be good.“Sirius Orion Black what in Merlin's name are you doing here?” “Same as you, Flower, getting OUR James back.” Sirius grinned. “Oh of course . . .


A time travel fic. BUT I was aiming for a Lily/James fic.

**Disowner: I do not own anything besides my mental plot, Jo owns everything else.**

**A Kiley 1 09 fic**

James was in his common room that he shared with Lily since they've become Heads. He was looking at a picture of him and Lily dancing in Hogsmeade with beautifully colored leaves dancing around them while they themselves danced. James smiled fondly remembering that memory of only a week ago. He and Lily have been going out for about two months and despite the shortness of the relationship they could hardly stay away from each other. James knew he loved her and Lily knew that she loved him. More than anything. James remembered how she was her laugh was like crystals chinkling together and at that moment he took her in his arms and just started dancing around with her. James remembered grinning at her as she threw her head back in an elegant way and laughed her beautiful laugh. Sirius and Remus were looking on without the couple knowing and Sirius stealthily went up to them with a camera and took a picture of them. Forever capturing that moment.

Lily was having a girls night with Alice and Marlene while James was supposed to be with Remus and Sirius but Remus had to go finish three essays that he couldn't complete since last week was a full moon and Sirius went off to snog a 6th year girl by the name of Jesse McLaurtny. So James sat on the couch in front of the fire, perfectly content except that aching all over his heart that made itself present whenever Lily was anywhere besides next to him. She said something the other day about how she felt something like that too when he wasn't there with him. And than she kissed him breathless. That was a good night, James remembered, smiling fondly.

James heard the common room entrance open and went and turned towards it expecting Lily to be standing there. He found a quite different person standing there.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." James greeted with a nod in the direction of his great headmaster.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. I've been waiting for this night for about seven years," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Tonight you are going to go to the year 1997. **(A/N I think that's when Harry was in 3****rd**** year?) **Don't ask me why, because I really honestly don't have a clue. But all I know is that you will. You will meet very astonished people. Old friends. Crying Professors. And many more surprises. But I hope this journey will somehow be good for you."

James was at the least dumbfounded. _WHAT!? HUH!? What the bloody hell is going on?!_

"Ummm excuse me Professor," James cleared his voice, "Am I allowed to bring Lily?"

Dumbledore grinned and that sparkle in his eye seemed to shine brighter and bigger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you must not say anything to Ms. Evans about this time traveling." Dumbledore said than more gently, "No matter how much you love her." Dumbledore than placed a time turner in James's hand. "You will turn this 7 times on the stroke of exactly 9:00 p.m tonight."

James nodded and closed his hand around the time turner. After nodding to Dumbledore and mumbling a curt thanks. Dumbledore left and James went back to the couch to think about what in the name of Merlin was he going to do. After awhile James started to get excited. He was going to time travel! To the future! James started wondering if he would meet any of his children who would be going to Hogwarts at the time. He couldn't imagine having his children without Lily being their mother. He just couldn't. He really hoped he would get to marry her one day.

James all of a sudden remembered the time and looked up at the mantel clock. It was 8: 55 p.m. He had 5 minutes to go and than he would be off to 1997. James hoped he would be there for just a short time so he could get back to Lily. James quickly gathered the Marauder Map wondering if he would need it. 1 minute to go. James put the time turner around his neck getting ready for the nine chimes on the clock marking 9:00. And than it started, the chimes were ringing. James took a quick look around the room for one last time and than slowly turned the turner seven times. He felt a dull pull at the center of his stomach. And than the room spun and disappeared. All of a sudden he was standing in front of the Great Hall's closed doors.

O.o.O

Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore give his starting of the year speech. His best mate Ron was sitting on the edge of his seat hungrily awaiting the arrival of all the glorious food from the feast that had yet to start because of the explanation of the Dementors at Hogwarts. Hermione sat with Ginny next to him listening avidly to Dumbledore. Just as Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared the Great Hall doors banged open and everyones heads shot towards the doors.

O.o.O

James stood outside for a moment and than put his hand on the wood handle and pushed inwards with a little too much force.

BANG!

_Woops._

The doors gave a loud sudden bang when they opened and everyone in the Great Hall turned towards him. He started slowly walking avoiding all eye contact with all the students and walking straight towards the teachers table. Where he saw McGonagall half stand up staring at him with her hand over her mouth and choking back a sob.

_What. Is. Going. On. Well Dumbledore did tell me they're would be crying teachers. _

But McGonagall wasn't the only one trying not to cry. He saw his good friend Hagrid shaking his head with tears rolling into his beard. He looked across the table and was very surprised to see Snape in the Potions teachers chair. Snape 's face was in complete utter shock but so was everyone else's besides. Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled kindly to him and stood up to greet him. When James finally got up to meet Dumbledore he whispered in his ear,

"Sir, I would gratefully appreciate a REALLY NICE explanation to what the bloody hell is going on?" James knew he shouldn't curse around Dumbledore but Dumbledore just continued to smile not seeming at all upset by James's mouth.

"Mr. Potter why don't you look around." Dumbledore whispered back.

James turned around to face all the students and looked at all the students. Starting at the Slytherins table. He recognized what he thought was Lucious Malfoy's son and two chubby kids next to him that looked somewhat like two bafoons that followed Lucious around. He than turned to the Ravenclaw table and looked over everyone thinking that he recognized some faces. Same with Hufflepuff. He than focused all of his attention on his own house. He saw lots of people he thought he knew. There was kid who looked like Alice and Frank Longbottom. He chocked. This was crazy. He wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing anything so he walked closer to the table and looked at the kid closer he than said in a normal voice which of course the whole hall could hear since everyone seemed to be holding their breaths for some odd reason.

"Are you related to Alice and Frank Longbottom?" He asked the kid. He was hoping he was since he knew Frank and Alice were dating and he knew Frank was going to ask her to marry him right when they graduated. There were gasps from all the children in the hall and James was even more confused about this.

_What?_

"Yes." The kid squeaked out.

"Really? How? And what's your name?"

"They're my mum and dad. And my name is Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? Hmmm . . . . I believe your mum was rambling on about how lovely that name was just last week." He chuckled. Neville's and everyone else's eyes were as big as saucers. He heard a chair scrape away from the table behind him at the teachers table. What he saw there was something nearly blew him off his feet. He chocked. Again.

"James?" A very older looking Remus whispered. He had tears staining down his face. And he looked super old. James realized he was in the DADA chair.

"Merlin! Moony your a professor!" James said grinning, "Never thought. Are you going to be another one year teacher?" James asked still grinning. Remus smiled a small smile and said,

"Yea Prongs I know. Never thought. But James can I ask you something?"

"Of course." James said seriously confused on why Remus was treating him so differently.

"How'd you get here?"

"Oh well you see I was in the common room while you were finishing up some essays and Sirius (the kids all gasped here too, and James looked around with a raised eyebrow than shook his head and looked back at Remus) was snogging a 6th year on the 4th floor. And Lily is out with Alice and Marlene. Except I think Alice is snogging Frank. I saw him going out sneaking after the girls." James laughed. Remus smiled looking happier and the tears stopped for a second during James's tale but they started back up when he mentioned Lily's name. And McGonagall cried as well when he mentioned Lily's name. Hagrid was loudly blowing his nose and Flitwick had his head in his hands.

"You still haven't answered HOW you got here, James." Remus reminded him. James looked up to Dumbledore for confirmation to tell him. Dumbledore nodded. But right about when James opened his mouth to continue the great hall's doors banged open with a louder slam than James's. There stood a beautiful red head with green eyes.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily yelled not even noticing the students as she marched towards him with a expression on that could make old Voldy cringe.

"Yes, Love?" James asked meekly. Noticing that McGonagall completely lost it and was sobbing and crying into her hands and Snape sniffle while Remus stood there with the saddest and happiest expression at the same time on his face.

"Don't you 'Love' me James Potter! YOU went off and time traveled with out me!? I was searching frantically around the whole bloody Hogwarts searching for you! And the bloody Marauders Map wasn't there either!" She yelled and while she said the last part she slid her arm around his waist and pulled out the map from his backpocket of his jeans. She kept hitting it on her hand lightly while saying to him sweetly,

"And than I went to Dumbledore practically crying only to find him smiling cheerfully, handing me a time turner and said to turn it 7 times and I'll find you. I figured it all out while he was telling me too."

James just grinned at his loves expression and said,

"Guess what, love." As he took her hand in his,

"What James?" She asked with a smile.

"Look who's a Professor." He nodded towards a crying Remus.

"Oh my God! Remus your a professor!!!!!!" Lily exclaimed when letting go of James's hand and running straight to Remus who hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tightly. And than preceded to note how he looked. She noted he did not look at all good.

"Remus what's wrong?" Lily asked honestly concern about her old friend.

Remus just shook his head at her and smiled a little letting her know he was okay.

James came over and encircled his arms around Lily's waist so her back was leaning on his chest and he could rest his chin on the top of her red locks.

"Guess what else, love."

"What?"

"Alice and Frank have a kid."

Lily turned around in his arms and faced a grinning James who chuckled at her expression.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"No I am, silly Lilyflower" said another voice from the doorway.

Everyone once again turned towards the door. And some girls screamed in fright of Sirius Black. Some girls completely forgot he was a 'mass murderer' and swooned over him. Sirius was taken aback from the screams.

"In my time all girls would practically kiss my feet." he mumbled. Lily just huffed at his attitude and said,

"Sirius Orion Black what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Same as you, Flower, getting OUR James back." Sirius grinned.

"Oh of course. I should of known." Lily said not at all affected by his grin. It was James's that made her knees go week.

"Padfoot stop trying to hit on my girlfriend!" James said in a mock angry tone.

And than the best mates just broke down in laughter. Lily just smiled and shook her head. While finally getting to look down at all the teachers. She gasped when she saw Snape in Potions position.

"Severus?" she whispered. Shocked. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Even though Lily wasn't talking to him in their time she didn't like how much pain radiated off him and Remus. Well really all the teachers even the smiling Dumbledore and pain rolling off him. McGonagall was crying hard and still had her head in her hands. Sirius than spotted Draco and yelled over to him.

"You there!"

"Me?" Malfoy asked

"Yea, you related to Lucious Malfoy?"

"Yes. He's my father. What's it to you?"

"Thought so. Who's your mum?" honestly curious and ignoring the rude question even though Sirius really wanted to hex him.

"Narcissa Black."

"My dear ol' cousin? Well I'll be. And she wasn't that bad either. It was Bella who was the worse."

"Hey don't talk about my aunt like that!" Draco insisted.

Sirius just grimaced and shook his head mumbling under his breath something that sounded like, Merlin help me I will kill that boy.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT FRANK'S SON!!??" Sirius shouted pointing at Neville.

"Padfoot, calm down. And yes that is Frank's kid. His name is Neville. And guess who his mum is." James grinned at Padfoot who studied Neville and than turned to Prongs with his own grin.

"No way." Sirius simply stated still grinning like a maniac.

"Yes."

"Merlin. That's our dear old Alice's kid too."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well if Alice and Frank have a kid, shouldn't you and Lily have a kid somewhere here."

Lily who was next to Sirius on his right and James on his left both slapped him on the back of his head while they blushed.

"Sirius. Shut. Up."

"Merlin! Fine! Both of you slap hard!" He grunted while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Remus was next to Lily all of a sudden and grinned at her.

"As a matter of fact you guys do have a kid here, same age as Neville."

Lily just gaped at him than stared at James who stared right back at her. But than James started grinning and ran around a laughing Sirius who got over exclaiming how old Moony looked and what they hell was he doing as Professor, and ran to Lily, grabbing Lily's hands and started skipping around with her. She soon started smiling to.

"Lily we have a kid! WE HAVE A KID!!!!!" James exclaimed after dancing around with her for awhile. He ran his hand through his hair, excitedly.

"Let's meet him!"

Remus smiled at him. And than said with a marauder grin on his face.

"Let's see if you can find him on your own. You and Lily have three helper hints that you can ask me." Remus grinned.

O.o.O

Harry was all the way towards the end of the middle of the tables sitting next to Hermione who's been watching him the whole time with sad eyes and tears pricking once in awhile at her eyes. And Ron sitting across from him who even placed a hand on his shoulder once and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan stared at him. Ginny at one point reached across Hermione and squeezed his hand. He smiled gratefully at all his friends and watched Neville who looked once in awhile like he was about to cry. Seeing Harry's parents and best friends there while they were 17 and his parents not there must have been hard. And Harry prayed to Merlin that the next people to come through those doors would be Alice and Frank. Harry kinda couldn't feel his body as he watched his father and mother hold hands and just stand there. Alive. In front of the whole hall. Not even knowing why everyone was in tears. He watched as Professor Lupin grinned at his parents and told them to go find their child. Harry could hardly sit still.

O.o.O

As James and Lily held each other's hands and started walking away from Remus, Lily abruptly turned around and practically swung James around with her,

"First question. What house is he or she in?"

"Gryffindor." Remus grinned at his best mates.

James laughed and Lily smiled brightly. They slowly made their way down the table looking at every girl and boys face. Lily stopped once or twice asking that boy or girl who their parents were and were delighted to find out she knew them. When James saw a whole bunch of red heads he grinned.

"Are you guys Arthur and Molly's kids?" James asked the little girl in front of him and the identical twins across from him who were staring at him like he was God.

"Yes, I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Fred and George, that's Ron." She pointed to each of them. All of a sudden the twins started talking to them.

"That's bloody brilliant what you did with the map! We look up to you Marauders so much!" The twins said at the same time in awe.

"How do you know about the map?" James asked.

The twins grinned mischievously and leaned forward to whisper,

"We nicked it from Filch's drawers and figured out how to use it."

James grinned but was taken back on why if he had a kid didn't he give his kid the map and not let Filch confiscate it.

"Four Weasleys that must be hard on you, Ginny. Being the only girl I mean." Lily said to Ginny.

"Yea, it is but I have Hermione here," she pointed to Hermione who waved hello and than turned her back to put her hand on a boys shoulder next to her. "But there's not four of us. There's six. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and than me."

Sirius and James whistled a long 'WOA' sound at the same time and Lily just laughed. Than James pulled Lily along but stopped at a raven haired kid who looked almost exactly like him. Except the eyes. James turned towards Lily who was still staring at Ginny.

"Lils?"

"Yea, hun?"

"Look."

And she did. She and James crouched down to eye level to the boy who avoided their gazes. Lily was crying. And James squeezed her hand. Hermione next to him was crying and so was Ginny.

"Mum, why are you crying?" the boy quietly asked. Lily cried even harder and wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed the side of his head. James put his hand on his son's back and patted him. Lily finally pulled away and got a good look at her son. He had the same features as James and the same hair and even wore the same glasses. But his eyes were not his. He had her emerald orbs. And even though Lily didn't want to admit it, it seemed like he and his friends all had a look to them that told her that they were more mature than all of their ages. And that they've done things that were hard to believe. Lily realized she didn't even know her own sons name, she giggled at the thought.

"What are you giggling at honey?" James asked.

"We don't even know your name." She stated to the boy. James and the boy grinned at the same time and they had identical grins.

"Guess." the boy laughed.

"I think I know . . ." James said. He leaned over and whispered something in Lily's ear.

"I can't believe you remember that, James. That was from the beginning of the year."

"What can I say? I'm all ears for you, Lils." James said sweetly. All of a sudden they heard a gagging sound from the front of the hall. It was Sirius pretending to throw up.

"JUST get on with it already, lovebirds. I want to know my godchild's name." Sirius said.

"Okay, well considering the fact that I've always liked the name Harry . . . . . " Lily said.

"And I've always liked my name . . . . . " James finished pretending to be all conceited making Lily giggle and smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"We would name our first boy Harry James Potter." Lily said sweetly, brushing back Harry's uncontrollable Potter hair.

There were gasps all among the students. They couldn't believe what was happening still. Three 17 year olds just time traveled. It's not an every day occurrence.

There was a bang in the front of the room and everyone turned towards there thinking that Sirius did something Marauder-ish. But nope. There was a huge cloud of smoke and no one could see anything. There was a lot of coughing and sneezing. And finally when the smoke cleared in the front of the room there was a woman with short brown hair who was beautiful and a handsome adorable-ish man gazing at her fearfully.

"Frank! I told you not to do that spell!" Alice said smacking Frank on the shoulder.

"Sorry, love, sorry!" Frank said cheekily.

"Now where the bloody hell are we?" Alice said trying not to smile.

"Ummm . . . well we were trying to get to Lily and James and . . ." Frank trailed off as he saw Lily and James and a boy who looked like an identical James all standing up staring at them like they were loons.

"Alice what are you doing here!?" Lily asked.

"To get you, Missy!" Alice finally looking at the boy. But she didn't think anything of him being related to James. She walked straight up to the boy and stared into his eyes. He was uncomfortable. He gulped and said,

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Lily he has your eyes- wait, what!? What did you just say?"

"I said hello."

"Yes, yes, yes I know." Alice said her eyes as big as saucers. "But what did you call me?"

"Mrs. Longbottom?" Harry said unsure of what she was getting at.

"Sweetie, she isn't married to Frank yet." Lily reminded her son.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Harry said. James chuckled and said to Frank who didn't look all that surprised,

"You happy, Frank?"

"You have no idea, Potter!" Frank shouted back grinning like a loon.

Sirius just cracked up.

"This. I should do this more often." Sirius said after catching his breath.

"Guess what Frank?" James asked again. He was grinning but he said it softly.

"What?" Frank asked just as softly.

"You've got a kid, too."

At this Frank's jaw slackened and he couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"Honey, we have a kid." Alice said, completely over the shock before and it was like she knew this was coming.

"How can you be so calm? You just freaked out when you found out you were marrying me."

"Because if I married you, than it would not be so long that we didn't have a kid coming on the way." Alice said.

Sirius and James just cracked up, and Alice just stood there, while Lily covered her mouth and stifled her grin. Frank just went all red in the face.

"Now where's my baby?" Alice asked. Looking at Harry again.

"Here I am, Mum." Neville said super quiet.

Alice turned around as fast as she could. The boy that was standing looked to be about Lily's son's age and he looked like a complete mixture between Alice and Frank. Frank was just gaping at the boy. Alice practically ran to Neville. When she got there she hugged him until he was crushed. He didn't mind though. He's never been hugged by his parents when he could actually remember. So being crushed into a hug by his mum wasn't so bad.

"Alice, dear, you're squeezing the life out of him." Frank said gently. And Alice backed off so Frank could hug him.

"What's your name, Love?" Alice asked.

"Neville."

"I TOLD YOU OUR SONS NAME WOULD BE NEVILLE!" Frank said triumphantly.

"What are you going on about you big loon! It was my idea."

"Ha. You wish." Frank said back to Alice. But they were both sweet to each other. Lily and Remus and Sirius and James just all grinned. This was perfect.

"Excuse me, but since we've all been staring at all of our newcomers I suggest we make room for them and we can actually eat some of our delicious feast." Dumbledore said looking down on all of his students with twinkling eyes.

O.o.O

After the feast everyone left the Great Hall except, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Alice, Frank, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, and Neville.

McGonagall still being teary eyed looked her worst at that moment but she didn't care. Even though she wouldn't admit she loved James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank and all them a lot. More than all the other students those couple years they were at Hogwarts. She had a special place in her heart for them. And when James and Lily died after dropping poor Harry off at Lily's sister's house with Dumbledore she went home and cried her eyes out. When Sirius went to Azkaban she couldn't believe it. She knew deep down that he didn't do it. He wouldn't. He couldn't. James was his brother. His family. And since Lily was James's family, Lily was Sirius's family he would have no reason to go murder Peter without a reason. But that's the thing. Sirius could never murder. And poor Remus. He lost his best mates. Than his other best mate, Sirius, went to Azkaban. And it was just him left. And than Alice and Frank being tortured into insanity. Seeing two lovely boys, who's parents were some of the bravest heroes of them all, struggle with not knowing their parents and could never feel the full extent of parently love. And than seeing them here. Fully active with life jumping all around them, them being able to love each other . . . . . it just made her cry. It made all of them cry. All of the teachers. Because if you know children for seven years and you watch them grow up and fall in love with each other, there's only one word to describe it.

Magic. And that's what this was. Magic.

"Could someone explain to us why everyone is always crying around us?" Lily asked very gently seeing McGonagall shake her head trying to clear her eyes. Sirius came over and put his arm around her shoulders,

"Minnie, it feels like forever since I've seen you." he laughed. McGonagall tried to look very strict and she tried to push back a smile but she couldn't tell him not to call her Minnie. So she just took his arm and dropped it off of her shoulders. Actually almost smiling.

"Well Ms Evans, it's a hard and long story and I will have to leave out major parts, because you all still have your lives to live. And by telling you how to live them that would be taking the meaning right out of _live._"

Lily nodded. She understood. She knew she couldn't know too much.

"Well Mr Potter proposed to Ms Evans as did Mr Longbottom to Ms Prewett. After about a year both of you were carrying child. Both boys. Than the boys were born, . . . . . ." Dumbledore went on to tell the couples and their friends and sons and sons friends how the lives went of the Potters and Longbottoms. Until the day they died and went insane. All throughout the story Lily and Alice cried hysterically. Finding safety in their one day husbands arms. All the men were blinking back their own tears and the wound that Remus covered up from his best mates deaths reopened and he felt fresh pain all over again. McGonagall as well. The children just stood there listening intently and feeling sadness. Neville and Harry especially.

Dumbledore looked at the clock that was above the doorway. 10:30.

"I'm so sorry. But it's time you guys have to go." Dumbledore said sadly to James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, and Frank. Harry and Neville immediately ran to their parents. They couldn't believe how they just got them back and they were leaving again. Remus had tears pouring down his face. He couldn't believe it either. His three best mates were all here. Healthy, alive, and the same as he always liked to remember them to be. And they had to go. He would be left back in a world without Sirius, without James, without Lily. He didn't think he could do that. Not all over again. But then he remembered Harry. This was the first time he ever got to meet his mum and Dad where he actually knew and acknowledged them. And now they were going to be gone forever. Neville too. His parents don't know who he is. But they do right now. And soon they won't know once again. After saying goodbye, kissing each other, especially Harry, Neville, and Remus. The five friends went out the the great hall door just pausing at the threshold to look back, blow kisses, and wave. While the mothers cried and smiled and the men looked cheerful but sad. They put each other time turners all on everyone of them and turned it 7 times. Just as they were leaving Lily and Alice called out,

"We love you. Always!"

And then they were gone.

O.o.O

As the five friends wobbled back into focus in Lily and James's common room they all fell down on the couches exhausted. They didn't even try to talk. Everyone was to melancholy to talk. Remus came in a little while later, Dumbledore already telling him what they all went through. He just nodded and sat down next to Sirius who was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the couch. Lily and James were spread out on one couch holding each other and same with Alice and Frank. Soon they all fell asleep right where they were. And when morning came they could hardly remember anything. All anyone could remember was people saying, "We love you. Always!" and really meaning it to some people they loved.

O.o.O

Same with Harry and everyone. Even Remus, McGonagall, the twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry. Only person who remembered the whole thing was Dumbledore. He was the only one who remembered the whole thing. But as night came along the next day and Neville and Harry were falling asleep they could just faintly remember being kissed by somebody who loved them very much and being told that those people would always love them.

O.o.O

Magic. This was magic. For once Magic had a different meaning other than wand swishing, spell casting, and Quitdditch playing wizards and witches. Magic was the word that also meant love. Something just as powerful. Maybe even more powerful.

**(A/N okay I really don't like this story like at all. I don't know you tell me what you think. If people really don't like it I'll take it down. At first it was a good thought but than after awhile as I was in the middle of writing it I just had no idea how to go about anything anymore. SORRY!!!!!!! Review please!)**


End file.
